Soft Hearted Killers
by Kitten2
Summary: Vegeta, Radditz, Nappa, and Kat are living on Frieza's ship and, unfortunately for the three men, Kat is well loved by Frieza and gets away with anything. The problem is, will she get away with standing up to the icy lord when it comes time to leave.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, nor do I own myself. I belong to a secret government organization known as VFU. Vegeta Fans Unite! (cough) Anyway, anything I say or do may be used against me in a court of law, and should I choose to scream like a pansy-ass little geek then I will be laughed at horribly and made to clean the bathroom. (cough.cough)  
  
Author's Notes: This prologue is written in very first person view and might span to other chapters, depending on my mood. Yes, I made the 'evil' lord Frieza into a soft tender person, so bite me, I got bored and the story line appealed to me at the time I started writing it. Anyway, on with the fic and I hope you readers enjoy it. Also, I'm going to start keeping count on how many people don't review my story.then I'll make it so that only certain reviewers are the only ones allowed to read it if they like it. So there, I'm sticking my tongue out right now although I'm sure you guys know that I won't really do that. Sigh.it's hard to be mean when you're actually a very.volatile person.as in I have an attitude problem, that's probably what drew me towards Veggie boy when I started watching DBZ.  
  
  
  
Being a ruthless villain wasn't all I thought it would be. Life was hard and I constantly had to figure out ways of getting myself free of trouble. Like the time Nappa, Radditz, Kat, and I were stuck on a mud bog planet. The whole place smelled horrible and Kat had gotten trapped by the inhabitants. She had a habit of getting trapped; so maybe that's why the three of us always felt very protective of her.or it could have been the fact that she was the last surviving female of our race. Either way, we were very protective of the girl and went beyond our limits to keep her safe. More often than not, we would return from our purging missions only to be stuck in a regeneration tank for days on end while she trained and got into mischief on Frieza's ship. Sadly, we also knew that the, normally frozen hearted, lord Frieza had a soft spot for her. According to him, she was his 'sunshine' and 'little angel' who brightened every day for him. So we got the blame for anything bad she did on the ship, even if we had just gotten out of the regeneration tanks. We all found it strange that she wasn't scared of the evil lizard.even when he was at his most horrific. Surprisingly, she never had to face his wrath when a deal or planet transaction went wrong, even if she was the only one near him at the time. Yet, despite all of our fears as to what might end up happening to her, we learned that she was safest around the merciless planet trader.even if we didn't trust him as far as we could throw him. Believe me, it wasn't very far.we tried a few times and ended up flat on our backs. Today we go on our newest mission and, hopefully, will get back in time to watch our favorite soap operas during our free time. I personally enjoyed the last showing of Warriors and Lovers, but don't tell anyone I said that, it's very embarrassing. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do happen to own Kat and the soap operas mentioned in this particular story. If any of these soap operas happen to be real then I'm very sorry for stealing them from their creators.  
  
Author's Notes: I'm glad that those of you that reviewed my story like it so much, and I'll be sure to keep updating this one as quickly as I possibly can. Oh, and for anyone who didn't know that I was going to be gone for three weeks, I'm very sorry that I didn't tell you and all of you can flame me as much as you like. I'm kinda used to mean flames. This chapter is going to be done in omniscient POV so you guys aren't confused.  
  
  
  
Chapter One: In a Little Girl's Eyes.  
  
Wide brown eyes stared out of a small circular mirror, studying space and the great vastness that it encompassed. A slender tail flicked back and forth behind the small girl, the only thing that betrayed her excitement as she watched three space pods dock near the bottom of the ship. Pushing away from the window, she squealed loudly then ran through the ship until she reached the docking bay level. Three doors opened simultaneously revealing three very bloody, very battered, looking men. Their faces twisted into visages of pure torture when they heard the loud music blaring out of the stereo speakers that had been installed throughout the ship to keep the young girl happy. "Boys, boys, be my boys.I wanna feel your body. Tonight I'm ready honey.I wanna be your lover girl, be my lover boy." The next thing they were assaulted by didn't occur until after they had gotten out of their pods and that was how they were bowled over by a bundle of energy that could only be later described as, a pain in the ass that was too cheerful. Of course, that didn't stop them from grinning foolishly at the girl when she finally let them get up off of the floor. The largest of the three, which was questionable since two of the men were quite huge and one seemed more so because of all of the hair flowing down his back in thick spikes. He was immense, and loved showing off his hair. Anyway, the largest was bald, had a mustache and was known as Nappa and he, like Lord Frieza, had a similar soft spot for the girl. Reaching out with one arm, he enveloped the girl in a bear hug that probably would have shattered her bones if she hadn't powered up at the last possible second. "Sheesh Nappa, I'm not unbreakable you know." Grinning impishly, Kat backed away from the large saiya-jin and tsk'ed sadly as she looked over the state he was in. "What happened to you? Did 'Geta give you a beating?" Nappa laughed a loud rumbling that filled the room with its gravelly depth. "No kid, I got distracted while killing one of those pitiful creatures called Saurians." "Oh." Eyes wide in surprise, she looked up at Radditz, taking in his burly physique with uncommonly critical mastery. "You look like shit." The immense man shrugged, his hair rustling dryly from the movement. "You should have seen my opponent." "Yeah I know, shoulda, coulda, woulda had to seen what was going on."  
  
"You shoulda, coulda, have to clean up your language brat." Smaller than the rest, Vegeta's husky voice was like velvet.something many races dreaded hearing behind them. The stocky saiya-jin prince was almost untouched, except for a thin slash across his cheek and the cracks in his armor. "Did you remember to tape our shows?"  
  
"All ten of them, including the marathon they played for Warriors and Lovers. I don't know how you guys can watch that garbage, it rots your brains."  
  
"And I suppose that stupid show you watch.what the hell is it?"  
  
"Star Ball X." "Yeah, that thing.that's better than our shows?" "Well.for one.it doesn't have the lead character admitting that he's in love with his fighting partner who then kills himself because he can't take the humiliating remarks their enemies take." "WHAT!" All three men stared at her in shock, their normally narrow eyes wide enough to see their tiny pupils. "Oh yeah, you haven't seen that yet, I'm sorry." Wrinkling her nose, she took off, laughing merrily when they gave chase. 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ and couldn't if I wanted to. I barely own my computer, let alone my bedroom, now why would I want a cartoon that would make me millions of dollars?  
  
  
  
Chapter Two: Blackmail.  
  
Pacing back and forth restlessly Kat glanced at the door to her side then sighed pitifully before resuming her pacing. Glancing at the door again, she frowned then ran up to it and banged on it as hard as she could. "Hurry up Radditz, you've been in there for two hours." Growling obscenities under his breath, he poked his head out and glared at the small girl. "You can wait your turn girl, I'm doing my hair." "Why? It's not like you've got a big date tonight. Unless you're telling me that Zarbon finally caught your interest and you guys are having a nice little dinner in the mess hall?" His face turned bright red even as he attempted to slam the door shut. Unfortunately one tiny foot was planted in the way and he was forced to meet her bright brown eyes. "You really have a date with him tonight?" "Yes, and you better not tell Nappa or Vegeta about it either." "Why? Are you embarrassed that Zarbon likes you?" "No.they wouldn't understand." "Hmm.what will you give me so that I don't tell them?" He snorted and waved one finger in front of her face threateningly. "I'll tell your precious 'Geta that you have a crush on him." "You wouldn't?!?" Her eyes widened even as her jaw dropped, revealing her light pink tongue and even white teeth, elongated canines and all. "I will if you say anything to those two." "But.that's not fair!" "Tough kid." "But." "If I hear that again, I'll tell him that you're the one that stole his favorite boxers because you liked the way they smelled and the way they looked on you." Her bottom lip poked out and began quavering. "Don't try that look with me, I'm not the one who falls for it." She sniffed and put on her hurt puppy look. "Suck it in kid, I've got leverage over you and you know it." Stamping her foot in aggravation, she glared at him menacingly then grinned evilly. "I bet I could talk Zarbon out of dating you tonight." "That's a laugh, I just talked to him an hour ago. Besides, you don't even know where he is." Her eyebrow shot up. "Shit." Twenty minutes later. Smiling triumphantly, she walked through the halls then stopped in front of a horribly dented door before knocking boldly on its surface. "Nappa, I want to go shopping." Looking up from the map he'd been studying, he sighed then glanced at his scouter to check the time. "Not tonight girl, I'm doing a terrain study of the next planet we're going to hit." "But I want to go shopping!" "Ask Radditz, he normally shops with you." She made a face. "I can't, he's going on a date tonight." "Really? Did he finally admit that he likes Zarbon?" "Yes he.wait a second." Opening the door she stomped over to his side then sat next to him in the extra chair. "You knew that he was gay?"  
  
"Of course, everyone knows he's gay. Hell, even Vegeta told him not to even think of hitting on him." "But he." "What?" Sighing, she kicked her feet absently beneath the chair. "He blackmailed me into keeping it a secret." Laughing, he stopped his study of the map and turned to face her, a grin on his face. "Did he really blackmail you?" "Yes." She pouted. "And what did he use for blackmail this time?" "Umm." "Let me guess, he threatened to tell the prince that you had a crush on him then said something about a certain pair of boxers that I hide for you whenever I do the laundry?" "Yeah." "Don't worry about it kid, he isn't really going to say anything about that and I doubt that you'll need to worry about our dear prince learning the fate of his boxers." "Does that mean you'll take me shopping?" "No, go with Vegeta, he's getting restless again. Besides, you can ask him for his opinion on the latest fashion for women." "But he doesn't like shopping." "No, but you could con him into going with you. Just tell him that he promised to take you before he left and, if he says that he doesn't remember saying anything of the sort, that you'll just go by yourself. Knowing him, he'll end up going because lord knows what would happen if you got hurt and Lord Frieza found out about it." "Do you really think that will work?" "Of course, he always falls for that one." "Okay!" Jumping to her feet, she hugged the large saiya-jin as tight as she could then darted out of his room. 


End file.
